Canto alla Vita: I sing to life
by bmrdbgt
Summary: COMPLETED- BLOOPERS ADDED! A legend story that tells the tale of a young prince falling in love with a slaved wicken healer. TrunksRyanna Believe me you'll like it!
1. The legend

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Prologue: The legend

On a planet known as Vegeta-sei there lived a warrior race. These warriors were known as saiyans. They were constantly searching for a worthy fight, loving the taste of battle. They were also very diplomatic and set in royalties and castes: Starting with the royalties, the kings, queens, princesses, princes, dukes, duchesses and so on. Then there were the Elites, consisting of the top fighters and diplomats. The second class containing mostly of warriors and wealthy traders. Then the third class, containing few warriors, farmers, and marketers. Finally there were the outcasts, slaves so to speak. Some were free, and yet some weren't so lucky. The most famous but less populace of these were the wicken healers. They were very peaceful and believed in the powers of the world and it's nature. They had healing powers, and were great dancers and singers. The warrior saiyans saw this as a threat and either banished them to live off the land they cherished so or made them slaves in the household of the royalties or wealthy families. This is where our story begins, when a prince, Prince Trunks Vegeta, son of King Vegeta, falls for a young wicken female...

Trunks Vegeta stands alone on his high tower looking out onto the kingdom. His birthday was tomorrow and he was bored as hell. There wasn't much to do anymore. "Hello your highness." Trunks turned around and saw his best friend Goten. "Hey Goten, any luck?" "No your sister refused to give me any of her lipstick unless she intended to put it on me with her own lips." Trunks chuckled then sighed. "So much for pulling that prank, now what am I going to do with myself for the rest of the day?" Goten shrugged. Trunks sighed and walked back into his room. He flopped down on his bed and looked up to the ceiling. "What's the point in being a prince when there is nothing to do."

Trunks' birthday was tomorrow and he had little interest in what the so called royals were gonna give him. Most of them gave him gold and money, sometimes personal slaves, but he hoped someone might give him something different this year. Well he was definitely getting his wish this year.

**__**

Okay short chapter put it's just the prologue, Chapters will get longer I promise! Review!


	2. The wicken

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Chapter 1: The wicken

The festivities for the Prince's birthday commenced and all the royals and elites gathered in the throne room. "Well, Trunks, another year, another birthday, and another day of extreme boredom." "Stop talking to yourself boy!" Trunks rolled his eyes as his father stood up and asked for silence. "Now we all know why we're here so let's get this over with now shall we? Bring on the first gift." "His Royal Highness, King of planet Moraine, King Koran, and Her Highness Princess Nathalie." The two approached the thrones, Princess Nathalie holding a large gold box, and bowed to Royals. "Honorable King Vegeta, we present to your son the greatest jewel in the universe." Koran motioned for Nathalie to open the box. Trunks rolled his eyes. 'Oh great more jewelry.' 

It was a ruby necklace, carved in many other precious stones and gems. "It is one of the most precious pieces of jewelry known on my planet." Trunks nodded and motioned him to put it in the pile. The princess stared at Trunks in awe the whole way over there making Trunks roll his eyes more. It was exactly as Trunks had predicted, more and more of the same stuff. When it came to near the end of the Elites the two of the wealthiest who had pleaded to go last came to the throne. "Prince Trunks we have many gifts but we humbly ask you a question first. What is it your heart desires most."

Trunks smirked. "My life has become, oh should we say boring. I need a little excitement. Something to entertain me." The two nodded and huddled whispering to each other. "How about the moonstone?" "No, no too powerful, ah I know the wicken." The two turned around and bowed. "We have a very special prize for you my Prince. As you should now, we like to travel. We have been to planets unknown and seen many creatures. What we have for you is a creature that has been near extinction for some time. They used to be all around us, plaguing our homes but now they live in very few. While on our journey through the Forest of Bulla we discovered this magnificent creature." "Get on with it, what is so special about this creature." "It is very beautiful, sings like a nightingale, dances like the wind, and has magnificent powers." 

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "I have seen your magic before Elite. What kind of power does this creature have that fascinates you so much?" The Elite smirks. "Allow us to show you." He then snaps his fingers and the lights dim, a magic tune plays and the dancers began dancing. Trunks sits up in suspense on what they had planned. One of the Elites, which went by the name of Nuka, placed a gold box in the center of the stage. Near the back the other Elite, Nusa, was tightening the chains on the so-called creature. "You are going to dance and sing for the prince young one. I can't have you running off." It was placed in a giant box and brought to the center of the stage next to the gold one.

Nuka and Nusa bowed before the Prince and opened the gold box to show them nothing was in it. They tapped it three times and went to the other box. Opening it they tapped it three times. The dancers formed a circle around them and the ordinary box was disposed of making the center of everyone's attention the gold box. Nuka took one side while Nusa took the other. They placed powder onto the box and slammed their hands against it making a beam of light and sound. 

Trunks looked carefully behind the dust. There was definitely a figure behind it but it looked... human. The smoke cleared to reveal a young female. She was dressed in a silk but tattered dress, her hair was let loose into locks of brown layers. Her green eyes held sadness and pain. "That is a woman! What kind of trick is this!?" "Calm down your majesty. She is not what she appears to be." "Oh really, then what is she?" Nuka smirked. "She is a wicken." The room filled with gasps and the young woman rattled with her chains. Trunks looked to his father. "How can I be sure of that? How can I be sure that that woman is a wicken?" Nuka took out a Ki gun. The device was made for Ki collars to adjust the setting on slaves. 

The woman cringed and tried to escape. Nusa held tight to her chains as she rattled and struggled to get free. Nuka placed the gun under her chin. "Sing for the Prince young one." The woman glared but it turned into a sad frown and she bowed her head.

**__**

~Dedicato a chi colpevole o innocente   
~perso in questo mare   
~si e arreso alla corrente   
~chi non e mai stato vincente? 

The eyes of many widened. the words she sang were of an ancient language used by wickens. 

**__**

~Dedicato a chi ha sempre una speranza   
~davanti ad un dolore   
~nel freddo di una stanza   
~Dedicato a chi cerca la sua liberta 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. he guessed as much that the young girl was one of the few left of the wicken healers. She had the talents but many knew how to sing and dance.

**__**

~Canto alla vita   
~alla sua bellezza   
~ad ogni sua ferita   
~ogni sua bellezza 

Trunks listened to the last verse and managed to translate it. 

****

~I sing to life: and to its tragic beauty

~to pain and to strife: and all that dances through me

~The rise and the fall; I've lived through it all 

Vegeta raised his hands for silence and the woman stopped. Her eyes now threatening to shed tears. "Well she certainly has the voice, but what about magic?" Nuka looked to the wicken and she turned her head away. Nuka frowned and placed the gun at her neck. She kicked it away and went to run. She was taken down just as fast as she escaped. Nuka clicked the gun to her neck and threw her to the ground. "I will need a volunteer." One of the guards approached him. Nuka took out a switch blade and cut his arm. The guard held his arm and placed it in front of the woman. "Heal him, now!" The wicken let a tear escape her eye and she placed it over his arm. the wound healed instantly.

The crowd applauded. trunks smirked and stood up. He approached the wicken, kneeling to her level and took her chin into his hand. "Does she have a name or should I just call her wicken?" Nuka looked to her. "My name is Ryanna." Her voice was soft and meek. Trunks nodded and stood up. "Take her to my chambers, and have the slave bed made. I can't have her sleeping on the floor." Ryanna was taken by two of the guards. She looked back to the Prince and he smiled at her. "I hope you enjoy her your majesty. Wickens are very rare creatures. She will be one in a million." Trunks nodded "Yes, one in a million."

****

Okay, good, bad, so-so? please tell me! Review!


	3. getting to know you

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Chapter 2: Getting to know you

Trunks quietly walked down the halls to his quarters. Before entering he took a deep breath and sighed. Opening the door he saw the young woman sitting on her bed in some sort of meditation. "There's a simple word to say to me my prince. Why don't you say it?" Trunks gave a surprised look. "I don't want to disturb your, uh your," "meditation exercise. It helps me to relax." She opens her eyes and uncrosses her legs. "You know you're very polite for a prince. I always heard that princes were stuck up and spoiled." Trunks looked at her emotionless. He noticed no fear in her eyes when she looked at him. What had happened? In the throne room she was as timid as an abandoned kitten. Now she seemed confident and comfortable.

"I was brought up better then those spoiled brats. I know my place and the place of others." "Do you now my prince? I heard you talking in the throne room, you seem unhappy." Trunks sighed and shrugged. "Not really, just bored." She smiled and stood up. "So what does my prince wish for me to do?" Trunks rubbed the back of his neck. "Well what exactly do wickens do?" "They do a lot of things my prince. We have many talents, but are mistreated. People fear us because of our magic." "Magic?" She nodded. Trunks sat down and lifted a knee to his chin. "What did you say your name was?" She was silent for a minute. "Ryanna, my prince." "Okay enough with the prince stuff, it's getting old." Ryanna gave him a curious look that made her look like a young child asking what the birds and the bees are. "But that is what you are." Trunks rolled his eyes and walked towards the balcony. 

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a prince. Sometimes I wish I was one of them." He said pointing out to the village below. Ryanna peaked over his tall shoulder. "You're not happy here, are you?" "I thought I already explained that to you." "You didn't explain anything my prince. You simply said not really, just bored. Well bored means unhappy." Trunks turned to her and looked straight into her eyes. She was definitely s curious one. She asked many questions, some of which he figured were just to see what he wanted out of life. "I simply wish not to be bored. I want something more out of life." "Or maybe you wish for less. As the old saying goes, less is more." Trunks shook his head. "Now you're starting to confuse me." "I am sorry my prince." "And what did I say about calling me that, Call me Trunks." 

Ryanna smiled. She went to his side and sat on the balcony wall. Her dress was tattered at the legging but smooth at the top. It looked like a night gown. She wore no shoes, he noticed when he first saw her, and she had a primitive beauty. She was the kind all girls wanted to kill. the kind where you can wear no make up at all and still look beautiful. She cocks her head to the side again and it makes me smirk. "You're very intuitive." "I like to remain calm when meeting new people." "More like talkative." Ryanna grinned at him and continued her childish stare on the prince. "So tell me Ryanna, what has brought you to my presence?" Ryanna then frowned. "I was taken from my home and brought here by those two bandits you call Elites."

Trunks frowned as well. "They think that my kind are nothing but wild animals that can and will be tamed to be treated the way they want us to be treated. But even wild animals have their rights. They deserve to be free." "I agree, but you're not an animal. You're a saiyan." Ryanna closed her eyes and let a tear escape them. "Hey there's no need to cry." He wiped it away, but her eyes remained closed. "Forgive me, thinking about home makes me that way. I miss my home in the forest. The way the trees moved left and right to the wind, the way the water danced in ripples at your feet, the way the air always smelt of flowers and fresh rain." Trunks listened to her words and smiled. "Sounds beautiful, I wish I could see it." Ryanna opened her eyes and smiled at him. 

"You know, you're not a wicken by birth." Trunks gives her a puzzled look. "Anyone can become a wicken. You just have to go through a series of steps and learn how to use the powers that are held deep inside of everyone." Trunks smiles. "Can you show me." She nods. "Hand me one of those roses" Trunks turns around and plucks a rose from the vase. he paces it in Ryanna's hands and gives her smile. she smiled back and tool the petals off of the stem. "What are you-" She shushed him placing a finger to his mouth. "Listen." She placed the petals in his hands and folded them up. She led him to the edge of the balcony and had him put his hands out over it. 

**__**

~Non dubitare mai   
~Non dubitare mai   
~Non lasciarla mai da sola   
~da sola 

She repeated the same verse over again and Trunks listened. the wind blew and the petals in his hands moved around. He close his eyes and listened harder. There was a beautiful sound rising and he smiled warmly. The petals flew from his hand and began to dance along with the wind. Ryanna smiled as the prince looked at the petals in an relished trance. "Wow, what was that?" "That was the power inside your heart Trunks Vegeta." Ryanna placed her head on his shoulder, and surprisingly he let her.

Ack short chapter. Oh well, Good? Bad? So-so? Tell me plz!


	4. Talks

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Chapter 3: Talks

"Don't rush yourself, take deep breaths and find your center." Trunks tried to relax his achy muscles and did as Ryanna told him. "Good now support your energy and let it out." Trunks placed his hands out farther and they began to spark with a bright light. Ryanna smiled but frowned as the light disappeared and Trunks opened his eyes. "That's hard." Ryanna's frown deepened and she took Trunks' hands into hers. "It's only hard when you make it hard. Concentrate and let it out. Do not be afraid." Trunks nods and tried again. He searched the depth of his heart and soul like she had told him to, and before he knew it a small amount of his Ki developed from his hands. "See, that wasn't so hard." 

Ryanna smiled cheekily at him and he smiled back. "Okay now for the next step, imagine something, it has to be small though, nothing too big." Trunks nodded and closed his eyes. The small ball of light began to shift and cremate until it had become the shape of a rose. Ryanna smiled at it, while Trunks kept his concentration focused on the beam of light. As it mutated it became whole and turned into an actual flower. "You did it!" Trunks quickly opened his eyes to see the floating blossom. "Hey I guess I did." "See I told you, you were complaining too much.

Trunks smirked and stood up brushing the grass off his black pants. "We better head inside before my father becomes suspicious." Ryanna smiled and nodded. She stood up and walked beside him like a loyal dog. The guards didn't even take a second glance as the two walked passed them. "Why do they always seem to be watching us?" "Who knows, maybe father bribed them, and when I mean bribed I mean he said he wouldn't kill them." Ryanna giggled earning a grin from Trunks. Bulma saw the two and walked over to them. "Ah Trunks, I've been looking for you everywhere!" "We were in the garden. Miss Ryanna was showing me a bit of her Ki techniques." 

Bulma nodded but frowned. "Trunks I want to talk to you alone." Trunks cocked an eyebrow but nodded anyway. "Guard please escort Miss Ryanna back to my chambers. make sure she doesn't run away or try to escape." The guard took Ryanna's arm but she smiled anyway as Trunks smiled back. "Trunks look at me." He turned to his mother. "I think you're spending too much time with that..." She paused. "That wicken." Trunks gave a quizzical look but then started laughing. "Jeez mom what's up with you?" "What do you mean what's up with me? You haven't been no more then three feet away from that girl since she got here." "Mom you make it sound like I'm n love with her."

Bulma arched her thin brow. "Well, are you?" Trunks stopped laughing for a minute and looked into his mother's eyes. "Why are you asking that?" "You know why." Trunks backed away. "Mom, like you said, she's a wicken and I can't fall in love with a wicken." "I know, and that's why I am concerned." "Well don't be, she's just a friend. She keeps me company." "Okay, I just wanted to hear it from you." Trunks nodded and somewhat angrily walked towards his room. 

Ryanna sung happily as she waited for Trunks to come back. She arched her back and smelled the freshness of the afternoon air. The door opened then slammed and she turned around and smiled. It turned into a frown once she saw Trunks flop on his bed not looking too happy. She walked over to his bed and sat next to him. "Are you alright, my prince?" "I thought I told you not to call me that." "You did but i like calling you that." "WELL DON'T!" Ryanna nearly fell off te bed in fear and surprise. Trunks had never snapped at her like that. "I'm sorry." Her voice became so soft that you couldn't even tell whether it was words or a whimper.

Trunks noticed this and looked to her. Her eyes had become glossy and her bottom lip began to tremble. He sighed and sat up. "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. It's just that my mom said something that got to me." Ryanna nodded and blinked away her tears and took a deep breath to hide a sob. Trunks gave her a sympathetic look and held out his arms. She came into them and she hugged him. It was a very rare gesture, but it still happened. Whenever one of them was feeling sad or depressed the other would just hug them.

"I really am sorry Trunks. I couldn't help it." Trunks smiled and pulled back some of her messy curls. "Don't be." He held her again. "What is wrong? You are usually never this irritable. What did your mother say?" Trunks shook his head. "Nothing important really," he smiled at her but she didn't buy it. "I would like to know what's wrong. Keeping things bottled up inside isn't healthy." "Well you're a healer, heal me." Trunks smirked at her displeasured face. "That is not funny." Trunks laid back down and propped his head up with his hands. "It was to me." 

Ryanna shifted her position so she was laying next to him, looking down onto him. "You are a strange man, Prince Trunks." His smirk widened. "And you're an annoying woman, young wicken." Ryanna smiled and laid her head on his chest. Just as they were about to fall asleep in that position Ryanna sat back up. "Am I really annoying?" Trunks just laughed.

**__**

Yeah I know, short chappie! But I've been a little hog tied. Please review!


	5. A dance for two

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Author's note: just a heads up. The word Wicken is not based on the religion Wiccan. I did however use it as a guideline. 

Chapter 4: A dance for two

Ryanna was the first to awaken from the happy sleep. She noticed Trunks beside her but didn't question it. Trunks never treated her like a slave like her other owners did. Most of them were cruel and violent. They would hit her, or even sometimes rape her for not doing things properly. She shuddered at the bad memories but pushed them to the back of her mind. "It is all in her past." She reminded herself. She was happy with the Prince, but she still missed her home. 

After taking a small shower, she dressed in a nice white gown. It was simple and sleeveless, and had a slit coming from both sides of her legs. She wore no shoes as always, not caring if she looked odd to the other people. She noticed Trunks stir and she smiled. Walking over to his bedside she placed a small kiss on his cheek and left the room in search of something to eat. She wandered the corridors of the castle. She had never actually been out of Trunks' room alone. The Prince had always escorted her. She came to a large door and smiling she opened it. The contents in the room made her smile even more.

Trunks stirred more and fluttered his eyes. He looked around the room searching for a center of warmth that had left him. Then he noticed Ryanna wasn't in the room. 'Where could she have gone?' He looked to the clock and noticed it was way past noon. His stomach growled in conclusion. Neither Ryanna nor him had had lunch. He smirked and got up. Getting dressed and straightened out he left the room in search of his adventurous friend. He walked down the corridors and sniffed the air for her scent. He found it inside the ballroom.

Opening the door he saw her dancing to soft music coming from nowhere. He smiled. Her moves were mesmerizing and she seemed to enjoy it. He walked towards her and held her hand as she turned. She looked at him emotionless and curtsied as he bowed. Taking her hand and waist he began to waltz with her. A smile appeared on her face as the gentleness of his movements made them glide across the room. In a spin one of their hands locked each other's and their faces grew close. 

*Clap, clap, clap* Trunks and Ryanna turned to Vegeta. He had a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well, looks like the wicken has some culture dances in her vocabulary. Ryanna blushed and bowed on her hands and knees while Trunks bowed slightly. "Get up woman! No need for buttering up and apologies. I found it amusing that you could dance like a royal." "Thank you your highness." 

Trunks then held a smirk to his face. "Oh father, may I offer a suggestion?" "What is it son?" "Well as you know the Vegeta-sei Independence Day ball that mom arranged is coming up." Vegeta shuddered. "How could I forget? Sometimes I don't get that woman." Ryanna hid a chuckle but put an amused smile on her face. "Anyway, I think it would be very amusing to see if Ryanna could pull off being a royal." Vegeta gave a cross between a disgusted and interested look. 

"HA! The day I see that girl pull off as a royal is the day I unite you too Princess Nathalie!" Trunks sweat dropped. "For your sake and mine you better be kidding." He mumbled and motioned for Ryanna to follow him. Ryanna cocked an eyebrow at him as they walked outside and down the corridors. "Why do you want to be betrothed to Princess Nathalie?"

"I don't, I just think that seeing people look at you as a normal person will do you some good. It will also get a chance for you to out wit those lame excuses for magician Elites that once owned you." Ryanna smiled and leaned into him. Trunks grinned but gently pushed her off as guards were giving them odd looks.

**__**

Short chapter again! I'm sorry!!! Please don't hurt me! Review!


	6. Looky, looky, it's a princess! Or is it ...

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Author's note: just a heads up. The word Wicken is not based on the religion Wiccan. I did however use it as a guideline. 

Chapter 5: Looky, looky it's a princess! Or is it a wicken?

Bulma gawked at her son and Ryanna. Bra who was sitting on her mother's bed looked amused. "Wait a minute! Freeze, rewind, what did you say? You want me to what?" Trunks grinned like an idiot. "I want you to make Ryanna look like a princess." Bulma scoffed slightly. "Why, may I ask?" Trunks grinned. "Please mom!" Ryanna look between Trunks and his mother. The silent conflict going between them was amusing but also very disturbing. "Tell me why, and then maybe I will consider doing it." Trunks rolled his eyes. Ryanna then decided to speak up. "Trunks aren't you doing this because you want to marry Princess Nathalie?" Trunks' eyes widened as his mother smirked. Bulma turned her gaze to Ryanna. "What would my son wanting to marry Princess Nathalie have anything to do with making you look like a princess?"

Ryanna played with her fingers. "Well, the king said if I were to go to the ball and pass off as a princess he would unite the Prince to Princess Nathalie." Bulma's smirk widened as Trunks looked at Ryanna in shock. "Ryanna! You weren't suppose to tell her that!" Ryanna looked to the floor. "I'm sorry." "Don't be Ryanna; my son has always been the shy type to admit he likes a girl." Bra giggled from her place on the bed. "Why didn't you just tell me Trunks, I would have agreed much quicker." Bulma took Ryanna's hand and motioned for Bra to follow her. "We'll see you in a couple hours." Trunks remained speechless and blushing like mad. Ryanna grinned cheekily and waved goodbye.

Two hours passed and Trunks just laid in his room, hands over his face. "I can't believe she said that! I don't want to marry that princess!" He shifted uncomfortably in his covers. A knock was rapped on the door. "Who is it?" "It's me, Goten!" "Come on in!" Trunks heard the squeak of the door and the sound of booted feet enter his room, but he still didn't remove his hands from their comfortable position on his face. "I heard what happened. Man dude I didn't know you like Princess Nathalie!" "I DON'T!" Goten jumped at his friends sudden out burst. Trunks sighed and sunk his head into his hands again. Goten coughed nervously and loosened his collar. "Well um Bulma told me to come and get you. Ryanna is done getting dressed." Trunks nodded and followed Goten out the door.

Ryanna squirmed and tried to escape the world of burning hair curlers, eye pokers and dress pins. "Oh would you hold still, they're only shoes." "I don't wear shoes." "So we all noticed but you have to at the ball or else everyone will know you're a wicken right off the bat." Ryanna sighed and blew some of her curly locks out of her face. She let Bulma slip one heeled shoe on and then the other. They were terribly uncomfortable. It had been a long time since she last wore shoes. She walked a couple of steps for a start but ended up falling. Bulma gave an agitated sigh. "I guess we'll have to go with the lower ones. Though I liked the high heels on you better. "I'm sorry your majesty." Bulma shook her head and slipped on some better shoes that suited Ryanna much better. 

*Knock, Knock! * "Come on in Trunks!" Trunks stepped into the room with Goten. Both of them gapped at Ryanna. She was dressed in a pale blue gown. It had curved sleeves and a neck that cupper her nice size busts nicely. The bottom of the gown flowed nicely to her ankles in a beautiful flowing skirt. Her Chestnut brown hair hung nicely over her shoulders in beautiful curls and a small diamond tiara held her bangs together nicely. "Well Trunks is she Princess like enough for you?" Trunks smiled and nodded. Ryanna smiled back at the Prince. She was glad that he was happy. "I'm glad you're happy my Prince, for only this week will you ever see me like this." Trunks' grin turned into an amused smirk. "Too bad, I kinda like you this way." 

Ryanna frowned. Trunks noticed his mistake. "I mean there was nothing wrong with the way you were before but this outfit brings out much more um, physical beauty." He said his gaze eyeing her breasts." Ryanna's frown deepened and she blushed. Trunks blushed a bit too. "Well um, let's do a test run." Ryanna sighed and lifted her dress so she could step down from her stool. Trunks offered his arm and she willingly took it. The shoes that she now wore were much more comfortable and easier to walk in, but she still missed the feel of the ground on her feet. Trunks held onto her arm as tight as he could. Seeing her like that was a shock that he wasn't expecting in a million years. She looked so much like a princess that at first even he was fooled. 

"You're not saying much. Do you not like the way that I look?" Trunks snapped back into reality and turned his head to face her. "Oh yeah it's great. Just have some things on my mind right now." 'Like you.' Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "You were thinking about me?" Trunks froze. "I didn't say that out loud." "I heard you though." Trunks furrowed his eyebrows together, then shook his head. "Um, let's just forget about it okay." Ryanna nodded, she was still confused on how she was able to hear his thoughts, but she left it alone since the prince didn't seem to want to talk about it. As the two walked down the hall, she received a lot of stares from guards and other slaves. Trunks led Ryanna down the hall to the throne room where he knew his father would be. 

As they entered Vegeta was attending business to one of the warriors, which was named Kakarott {You know who! ^__^}. "I just though that maybe it would have been a smarter move on his part." "I don't give a damn Kakarott!" Trunks coughed getting Vegeta's and Kakarott's attention. Both of their mouths dropped in a similar fashion as Goten and Trunks' had. "Kakarott, father, allow me to introduce you to the more royal like Ryanna." She bowed, having a little trouble with her dress but hid it well. Vegeta lost the gap and smirked. "Well brat, looks like that test will take place. We'll just see if she can pull of being a princess." Trunks smirked and looked to Ryanna who smiled at him.

****

bmrdbgt: Whew! Sorry that took so long!

Trunks: So when am I going to kiss Ryanna?

bmrdbgt: Soon Trunks.

Trunks: *pouts* But I wanna kiss her now! {Starts having a fit}

bmrdbgt: 0_0' Okay? Please Review!

Trunks: Make her let me kiss Ryanna!

bmrdbgt: -_- What's stopping you from going home and doing it now?

Trunks: 0_0 BYE! 

bmrdbgt: *Sigh* Weird man! Cute! But weird!


	7. The test

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Author's note: just a heads up. The word Wicken is not based on the religion Wiccan. I did however use it as a guideline. 

Chapter 6: The test

The week went by fast and it was already time for the festivities. Crowds of first class Elites and royals gathered around the ballroom. Trunks was waiting by the stairs for Ryanna and his sister to emerge. "How long does it take to get dressed?" Trunks grumbled and leant lazily on the stair post. The sound of heeled shoes made Trunks turn around. There he saw Ryanna and his sister, both looking gorgeous. Bra had on a simple red gown that hung at her ankles, her hair in a bun with her gold tiara. Ryanna though was the exact opposite. She wore a fancy black gown; it too hung at her heels but had a slit up her left leg. The top was a V-cut and showed plenty of cleavage. Her hair was let down loosely held up by only her diamond tiara.

His smile widened as Ryanna came up to him and latched herself to him. "How do I look?" "You look absolutely gorgeous Milady." He kissed her gloved hand. Ryanna giggled and bowed before her prince. Trunks took her chin into his hand and lifted her face. "Well son it seems like you have quite a lovely partner there." Trunks turned around to see Vegeta and Bulma. Ryanna rose from her place and curtsied for the King. "Good evening your highness." Vegeta smirked and she smirked back. He took it as a friendly gesture and left with Bulma on his arm. "Wow, no smart comment, you get more respect from him than I do." Ryanna laughed playfully and took the prince's arm.

The ballroom had been decorated beautifully in many different colors. There were roses and streamers all over the place and on the dance floor well dressed, high classed saiyans danced gracefully. "I must say the queen had out done herself. She's not even a saiyan and yet she takes much pride in making everyone feel like royalty." "Well you have to remember that only the first class saiyans and royals are here tonight so technically you're the only one who should feel special. The rest of us get pampered like this all the time. Actually it gets quite dull after a while."

Ryanna smirked but then recognizes a pair of unfriendly eyes. "She leaned into the Prince's ear. "Don't look now but Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber are looking at us." Trunks shivered as her hot breath tickled his neck. But at her words he looked confused. "Who are they?" Ryanna rolled her eyes and pointed her head in a certain direction. He looked over to where she was pointing and saw Nuka and Nusa with their two escorts. They were looking directly at the two of them so Trunks turned his back on them and led Ryanna to the dance floor. "How about we give them something to look at. Ryanna smiled and willingly danced with the Prince

Meanwhile clever eyes were watching them. "Well look at that Nusa, it seems the Prince didn't need our Wicken after all." "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Who is that girl anyway?" "I don't know but I must find out. Will you excuse me dear duchess?" Nuka kissed the middle-aged woman's hand and left her walking to the dance floor. He tapped the Prince on the shoulder and humbly bowed. "May I cut in your Majesty?" Ryanna gave him a go ahead look and Trunks smirked. "Very well, I shall see you soon." He kissed Ryanna's hand and left towards the refreshment table his mother had set up.

Ryanna looked into the eyes of her old owner. Though she tried to hide it a deadly fire burned in them. It was her hatred for him and his counterpart. "You seem troubled miss, is everything all right?" "No I'm quite all right." "Are you sure?" "Yes!" She said the last words with a little malice. He kept quiet after that but kept his gaze on Ryanna' beautiful eyes. After the song had ended Nuka led her towards the refreshment table where Trunks was waiting patiently. "You have quite a partner there your highness, and a very lovely dancer." "Why thank-you, after all I deserve the best." Trunks said with a chuckle. Ryanna grinned at him. "Oh your majesty I also have a small gift for you and that new wicken of yours."

Both Trunks and Ryanna looked at him as he pulled something out of his bag. Ryanna's eyes widened as he revealed the Ki gun and collar. A lump grew in her throat as he handed it to Trunks. "Just incase she gets out hand." Trunks frowned and handed it to Ryanna. Ryanna tried not to shake as she held the thing. She looked up to Nuka and then smirked. "I really don't like these things." Nuka furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh really, why not?" "They don't really work properly with slaves. Sure they may scare them but that's just the problem. They fear the Machine and not the person who holds it. I'd rather the slave the person who they serve and not just some machine that lowers their Ki and strength." Inwardly Trunks smirked, he was very proud of Ryanna. She seemed to hold no fear over Nuka what so ever, and he admired her courage.

Nuka shrugged. "I see you point." Ryanna handed the contraption back to Trunks and excused herself from the two gentlemen. Trunks followed her figure with his gaze. Then again maybe she wasn't so put together. Trunks also excused himself from Nuka's presence and followed Ryanna. She had went out into the garden, which was no surprise to him. He found her sitting on a stone bench gazing out into the stars. "They're beautiful aren't they?" Trunks followed her gaze out into the wide open space and nodded. "Almost like diamonds." Ryanna broke her gaze and turned to the prince. In his hands he still held the Ki collar and gun.

She frowned and quickly turned from them. Trunks noticed this and sighed. He knelt down by her and put the apparatus in her hands. "I don't want them. So you can stop acting like I'm the big bad wolf." Ryanna cocked her head to the side and smiled. Trunks chuckled. He loved that look. It made her look so sincere and childish. At the same time though she was beautiful and kind. She was just that kind of person, who saw life as it should. "So what are you going to do with them." Trunks though for a moment then grinned. Taking them back from her hands he chucked them into the air and blasted them with a Ki blast. 

Ryanna smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Trunks." Trunks hugged her back and smoothed her hair out. "Don't mention it Ryanna." He unconsciously kissed her temple and rocked her back and forth as she silently wept. 

**__**

Say it with me now... AWWWW HOW CUTE!!! Review me please!


	8. The smallest touch

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Author's note: The Poem is called Wind and Sun, by yours truly! ^__~

Chapter 7: The smallest touch

Ryanna sighed uninterested in any of the happenings going on. Prince Trunks and Goten were sparring in the Training rooms so she was stuck inside the Prince's room until he returned. Getting up from her position on the bed she walked out onto the balcony and smiled as the wind blew threw her chestnut hair. 

**__**

As the wind blows and the sun rises

the mighty place we call home revolves.

The distant sounds of the ground and sea

motions our ears and we listen.

We are no longer alone.

Ryanna's smile deepens as she hears the voices of nature ring. This was her lifestyle. Why couldn't anyone see how beautiful it is? Why was she treated with such hatred just because of these beliefs and powers that were given to her. As she concentrated on her outer surroundings, Trunks opens and closes the door. He was slightly dirty from the fight. He looked at Ryanna and smiled. She had become a very useful and fun companion. 

He looked her over with his eyes. It wasn't until just now that he realized how beautiful she was. In his true heart he found her gorgeous. He loved her thick curly chestnut hair that came into layers past her shoulders: Her gorgeous Emerald green eyes that held mischief and pride, her whole personality, she was indeed gorgeous. He smiled and sighed. Walking up to her he placed his hands on her shoulders catching her attention.

"It's about time you got here My Prince. I was getting bored." Trunks snickered. "You bored? That'll be the day I eat spinach." Ryanna smirked. "Eat up then, cause I've been cooped up in this room for three hours with nothing to do but stare out into the garden." Trunks smiled shrewdly at her and placed a kiss on her cheek that made her cheeks flush ever so slightly. "You'll live." Ryanna smiled and leaned back into the Prince's embrace.

Unknowing to them the King and Queen watched the two from the security camera that Bulma had placed after the wicken was brought there. "They're getting way too close for comfort. We have to do something." "I know woman. I can not have my son bonding to that low class female." Bulma thought for a moment then got an idea. "How about we set her free?" Vegeta gave her an 'are you crazy' look. "Look at it this way. You can set Trunks up with Princess Nathalie like promised. Then we promise Ryanna if she remains out of it she will be set free to go home."

Bulma smirked. "She won't be able to resist the bait." "A good plan woman, except for one thing. Trunks doesn't like Princess Nathalie" Bulma's smirk widened. "Leave that to me." Back on the balcony or more like Trunks' bed, Trunks and Ryanna had left the balcony to rest themselves on the softness of Trunks' bed. "Do you ever miss your home?" Ryanna nodded solemnly. "A lot, I mean it's not that I don't like it here but..." She bit her lip. "There are certain things I miss doing. I miss the grass spreading against my feet. I miss the cool water of the lake I lived by. I even miss the wild call of the wolf as it howls at the bright moon."

Trunks smiles sadly and runs a hand through her hair. "Everything will be alright. I promise." Ryanna smiled at the Prince then did something that the Prince did not expect. Leaning over his chest she kissed his warm manly lips softly. Trunks' eyes widened as she let his lips loose and returned to her own bed. The whole time Ryanna had a cross between a smile and a smirk on her lips. As the two went to bed Trunks consciously put a finger to his lips and began to trace them. "Wow." It may have been small but the touch electrified him.

**__**

Okay short chapter but hey give me a break! Anyway what'd yah think? hope you liked it! I'll update ASAP! Review!


	9. To be free or not to be free

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Chapter 8: To be free or not to be free!

Trunks sighed distractedly as he thought about the events that occurred yesterday. All he could think about in the past hours were Ryanna's soft lips being placed upon his in a sensuous kiss. He repositioned himself on the stone he had placed himself on and listened as the sounds of nature surrounded him. It made him smile, because it reminded him of the many times Ryanna would sing to him. The memory of that very song that plagues his thoughts and dreams since she had first arrived.

**__**

Dedicato a chi l'ha sempre inaridita   
come impossessato, uscita fra le dita   
era sempre gia finita  
  
Canto alla vita   
negli occhi tuoi riflessa   
facile e infinita   
terra a noi promessa 

Bulma wrinkled her nose a bit. She was getting to know Ryanna a little too close for her comfort. "So let me get this straight, you lived in the forest in a worn down cabin next to a lake?" Ryanna smiled and nodded. "It was actually quite beautiful. And I bet still to this day that it remains as beautiful." Ryanna stared out somewhere in the distance and Bulma studied her wistful gaze. "I always loved waking up in the morning and sticking my feet in the crystal clear water, and watching the ripples paddle at my feet. I loved every smell of the morning; the grass, the flowers, the soft wind filled with moisture, and the water. It is one of my favorite memories." 

Bulma had to admit Ryanna knew how to put things in perspective, It did sound lovely the way she talked about it. "It sounds lovely." Ryanna smiled vaguely and nodded. Bulma cleared her throat and put on a smile. "How about I was to tell you that I could send you back to the forest where you belong." Ryanna's ears perked up at this, and she listened intently. "As you know Trunks was promised to marry Princess Nathalie if you passed the test. Well now with that in order we don't know if it is wise to keep you around."

"But isn't the fact that I stay or not the Prince's decision?" "Yes but listen, if you were to stay around how would that approve to his fiance? How do you think she would feel if she saw a female wicken following her fiancee around wherever he went?" Ryanna frowned. "I see what you mean." "I just find this the best decision. If you promise to convince the prince that this would be better, you will be set free." Ryanna pondered a moment. She loved spending time with the prince, she had grown fond of him greatly, but seeing her forest cabin again was something she had dreamed of for so long.

"Very well, your highness. I will talk with the prince." Bulma smiled and offered Ryanna some tea, which she accepted whole-heartedly. Meanwhile Vegeta had asked for a word with his son, which had interrupted his thinking time. "You sent for me father?" Vegeta grunted slightly. "I have spoken with the King of Moraine, he has agreed to let his daughter be your queen." Trunks cocked an eyebrow then burst out laughing. "Oh that's a good one, nice joke, now what have you really went me in here for?" 

Vegeta scowled and Trunks gulped. "You are kidding aren't you?" Vegeta shook his head and Trunks lost the feeling in his body. His throat ran dry and he felt like a prissy and wanted to faint. "HAVE YOU LOST ALL YOUR COMMON SENSE?" Vegeta smirked at the boy. "It was your mother's idea, not mine. I have to go along with it though; or else the woman will have me hog tied." Trunks rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. "I'm going to bed!" He waved his hands in the air and ran up the stairs to his quarters.

Ryanna had started packing some endowment items that the queen had given her. This included clothes, shoes, which she was forced to take, food supplements, and other supplies. She would also be given a horse to travel with which excited her. Trunks came into the room and slammed the door falling down onto his bed irritability. "Are you alright my prince?" Trunks shook his head keeping his left arm drawn lazily over his eyes. Ryanna stopped her packing to sit by his side. Trunks removed his arm to look at her and smiled. She smiled back sadly and brushed some of his loose hair back.

"I'll be okay." His eyes then glanced over towards her hamper bag on her bed. "What are you doing. Ryanna frowned sadly and sighed. "I'm packing, the queen had let me go." Trunks' eyes popped open. "She said if I was to not interfere and convince you so that i would not get in the way of your engagement she will set me free. I agreed." Trunks groaned. "Why did you agree?" Ryanna smiled slightly and brushed a fallen bang from her eyes. "I wish to go home. I do not belong here."

Trunks shook his head violently and stood up. His anger was unbearable. His parents were doing it again, controlling his life, telling him what to do. "No you can't go, I won't allow it!" Ryanna frowned. "Your fiancee will not be happy. I cannot stay here. I was here to entertain you and i did so. But now you will have a wife and she will not be pleased with you spending all your time with the likes of me." Trunks had tears in the corners of his eyes. She was his best friend, someone he looked to for comfort and kindness. How could he live without her. On the other hand, he was suppose to get married, much to his detest, and she could give him those things as well. 

Ryanna sighed. "I'll tell you what. Give me one full good reason on why I should stay, how I will be needed here, and I will stay. If not I will bid you farewell." Trunks sighed and closed his eyes tightly. Ryanna frowned at his silence. She closed her hamper bag and placed it around her shoulders. "When you find a reason," she walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "you know where I'll be." with that she turned to the door and left the glum prince alone.

**__**

Oh how awful! Will they ever see each other again? I sure hope so! to find out keep reading and tune in to the next chappie! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	10. This kind of love

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Chapter 9: This kind of love

It wasn't enough anymore. Things went from bad to worse as days went by. The wedding ceremony for Trunks and Nathalie was soon going to commence and Trunks felt nervous and troubled. He missed Ryanna terribly, like a part of his heart was cut from his body, cut up in a blender, and dumped in the ocean to be fed off of sharks and miscellany. tears threaten to fall from his eyes as he looked out of his bedroom window, waiting for his mother to come in and get him for the ceremony. He wore a uniform that his mother and maids had sewed for him. It was white with sewn on saiyan emblems and gold buttons. 

His hair was slicked back, against his will, and he wore the Royal Crest around his neck. A knock interrupted his thoughts and sighing allowed the person to come in knowing it was his mother. "Hello Trunks, how are you feeling." "I feel stupid!" Bulma looked shock at his sudden comment. "What's wrong?" Trunks looked down to the floor and admired it for awhile. "I don't feel right. Like this shouldn't be happening." Bulma placed a small smile on her painted lips. "Trunks it's just jitters." "No it's not!" Trunks flung his hands to his slicked hair gripping them out of place.

"This shouldn't be happening! I don't know Nathalie! How am I suppose to spend the rest of my life ruling next to someone I hardly know!" Bulma frowned. "Trunks," she paused and made him look at her. "It's more than that isn't it?" Trunks didn't say anything but let a tear escape his eye. "There's something else wrong, I know it! Now what is it?" Trunks held back a sob and breathed deeply. He looked to the floor in shame as another tear escaped from his eyes. "I miss her." He mumbled but it was loud enough for his other to hear. "You miss who?" "Ryanna, I miss her mom." Bulma sighed and motioned for Trunks to sit down and she sat down next to him.

"Trunks it's been a month, you need to get over it." "I CAN'T" Bulma gave him a knowing look. "You are a prince, she's a wicken. oil and water don't mix and neither do you two." "We were friends, She was like my best friend!" Bulma gave an exasperated sigh. "Trunks, you are getting married, you are gonna become king and rule the land. While this is going on she'll still be plucking flowers and singing that ridiculous song of hers." Trunks glared at his mother, but she continued. "This love you have for her will stop. You'll get over it." Trunks gawked. Love? "Did you just say love?" Bulma slapped a hand over her mouth. "You did didn't you?" Trunks smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." "You know what and you are right!" Bulma paled. "I love her." "No you don't!" "Yes I do!" Bulma shook her head and grabbed his arm. "You do not, you do not, you do not!" Trunks' smirk widened as he let his mother drag him out of the room. 

As the ceremony commenced Trunks' smirk stayed implanted on his face. He had a plan and he was determined to go through with it. Nathalie came up the isle with a sad smile on her face. She wasn't really looking forward to this marriage herself because she too had fallen in love with someone. Trunks looked to her and winked causing her to look on in oddity. The man speaking the ceremony rode off words that rolled off his tongue like a pastry but as he got to the "I do's" Trunks said something no one was prepared for. "I don't." Nathalie looked on in shock, along with everyone else.

Bulma stood up angrily. "Trunks don't you dare!" "I'm sorry Nathalie but this just isn't my place to be. We're not meant to be like this." Nathalie smiled slightly and nodded. "I know Trunks." "In fact I don't even belong here, in the palace." He said in a whisper so only she could here it. "I hope someone will bring your heart happiness." With that said he kissed her hand and took off down the isle. "Guards, stop him before he does something even more insane!" "But your grace we're not allowed to touch the Prince in such a matter!" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Just don't let him get away! Surround him by all means!" The guards took after Trunks but he was already half way to his room.

As soon as he got inside he bolted his door and packed various things into a bag. Thumps were heard at his door and he began to panic. he looked to the balcony and ran up to it. The height wasn't that high but it was still pretty steep by his concern {He hasn't learn how to fly yet}. The wind blew a strong breeze and he smiled closing his eyes. Ryanna's song came to his ears and he jumped. Luckily for him the spirit within the wind made his body float like a feather and land safely on the ground. The instant his feet touched the ground he took off rapidly. 

Bulma watched her son go and a tear came to her eye. "he really does love her, if he went through all of this just to be with her again." Vegeta placed a hand on his mates shoulder. "Let's give him a few days, if he's not back by then I'll send a search party." Bulma nodded and followed Vegeta inside. Her little boy was gone, the wedding she planned was a disaster, and worst of all her son was in love with a female wicken. She may never see him again. That scared her the most.

**__**

Whew! What a rush! Will Trunks find Ryanna? And if so will they live happily ever after? Who knows? Only I do! Stay tuned! REVIEW!


	11. So we meet again my prince

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Chapter 10: So we meet again, my prince.

The sunset in the west then rose again after the night passed. Trunks spent the whole night, give or take a few hours of sleep, looking for Ryanna. The bond between them was slowly tearing him apart, and the fact that they weren't mated made it more painful. The one time she had been able to read his thoughts let his mind realize that they had been bonded a long time. No wonder he had been so miserable in the palace without her. Trunks sighed, leaning up against a willow tree. His eyes were closed and he listened to the sounds around him as if looking... searching for a sign...

**__**

Dedicato a chi colpevole o innocente   
perso in questo mare   
si e arreso alla corrente   
chi non e mai stato vincente?   
  
Dedicato a chi ha sempre una speranza   
  
davanti ad un dolore   
nel freddo di una stanza   
  
Dedicato a chi cerca la sua liberta   


His eyes flew open at that sound. Those words, he knew those words. He turned his head in the direction it was coming from. "Ryanna," he let out in a whisper before taking off down the thicket of bushes. He pushed past all the rough terrain as his legs carried him off to the direction of her voice. He knew it was, it just had to be. His legs grew tired and numb, but he continued to sprint through the forest. He stopped at a huge cluster of trees, something wasn't right where he was standing. The trees didn't move in the wind and things seemed to be frozen in place, all of the animals. He peered behind a large bunch a willow branches, and there she stood.

**__**

Canto alla vita   
alla sua bellezza   
ad ogni sua ferita   
ogni sua bellezza   
  
I sing to life and to it's tragic beauty   
To pain and to strife, but all that dances through me   
The rise and the fall; I've lived through it all 

It was Deja vu all over again. Her voice and the sweet melody erupting from her delicate pink lips. He remembered her just as she stood. Not a single strand of hair looked different. Her bright eyes were the same, her hair was the same, her elegant face was the same, and her rosy pink lips... she was there, just the same as before. Ryanna smiled not noticing his presence. Everything around was frozen, literally. Two birds were frozen above her head in a twittered position. Her soft hands pointed at the crystal clear water in front of her and moved in a circular motion.

**__**

Dedicato a chi l'ha sempre inaridita   
come impossessato, uscita fra le dita   
era sempre gia finita  
  
Canto alla vita   
negli occhi tuoi riflessa   
facile e infinita   
terra a noi promessa   


As her hands moved so did the middle of the lake, a spout of water erupted and then froze up high. As it did it turned into a crystal staircase, as if it was made out of glass. Ryanna's smile was faint but plain to see. She stepped onto the water and as if it was solid walked along the cold water streams. Trunks moved out of his crouched position to get a better look. He hid behind a large flower bush and watched as the young wicken climbed the water staircase. As she reached the top her smile widened. 'I life my arms to him, as though he were an angel.' Trunks heard inside his head. She must have been speaking inside her mind. 

'He was a man of all men. Kind, sincere, but a the same time greedy and poised. He loved adventure, he wanted more. I wish he will have it. By the glory of the Earth, I pray he has found happiness.' Ryanna closed her eyes and let a tear escape. These long months were happy but incomplete for her. She was lonely. She missed the prince's company. She loved him. With her arms high in the air she dives into the water as everything unfroze. "RYANNA!" Trunks jumped out of his hiding place as her body vanished in the water.

**__**

Canto alla vita   
canto a dolce e fiera   
a questo nostro viaggio   
che ancora ci incatena   


Ci chiama   


Non dubitare mai   
Non dubitare mai   
Non lasciarla mai da sola   
da sola ... ancora ... 

Trunks rushed to the water bed up to knee deep water. His gaze brushed against the water and he looked franticly to see her form come to the surface. a small snap of a twig interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to see Ryanna's wet form. She smiled at him, and brushed back a loose wet strand of her hair. "So we meet again my prince."

**__**

CLIFFHANGER!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAH!!! Oops got out of control again. Sorry about that. I'll try and update soon... oh and one note... HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!


	12. To dance with you again

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Chapter 11: To dance with you again

Trunks gazed at the vision in front of him. Ryanna's lovely brown hair was wet and dripped water at her toes. A few strands of her bangs covered her left eye giving her a mystique look. The dress she wore was now drenched but gave her form a tight and sensuous look. He took a step towards her only to stumble and fall into the water. Ryanna giggled and crossed her arms. "I see you haven't changed my prince." Trunks struggled to his feet and staggered towards her. Ryanna took a step back and a frown replaced her smirk. Both of them were frozen in place. The wind blew at their wet figures and it made Trunks shake with iciness in his bones. "I've been looking for you all night." He paused as the wind blew again. He shook slightly and took another step towards her only to have her take a step back. "I missed you... a lot." 

Ryanna tried to hide the smile that wanted so badly to be upon her lips. But her body remained motionless and robust. Her muscles ached, as did her heart, to be held by him again. She had wanted to stay with him but it had been a hard choice. She knew that she and him did not belong together, no matter how much it hurt. "Is that all you wished to say?" Trunks shook his head. "I have so much more to say to you. But I wish you would let me get closer to you." Ryanna sighed hiding a tear. She took a few step toward him so that she was within arms reach. "Does that please you my prince?" Trunks shook his head again. "No." He simply said and encased her in a hug. Ryanna's breath quickened at the tight grip the prince had upon her. It felt so good to be in his arms again. 

Ryanna let a tear escape her eyes. "It is good to see you again my prince." Trunks let go of her and stared into her deep emerald eyes. "I wish you would stop calling me that." Ryanna looked at her feet then back up to Trunks. She had almost invisible tears falling down her face "I'm sorry." Trunks saw the tears and wiped them away with his thumb and forefinger. "Just call me it, who am I Ryanna?" Ryanna looked into his eyes and simply said, "Prince Trunks." Shaking his head Trunks asked again. "Who am I?" Ryanna looked at her hands which remained in Trunks' firm grasp. "Trunks." She looked back at him tears now falling freely. "You are Trunks." Trunks smiled and hugged her again. "I have one more thing to say to you Ryanna. I have been wanting to say it for so long but I was scared to." He let her go and made her look into his eyes again.

Ryanna's heart skipped beats as one of his firm hands held her tear stained cheek and the other caressed her trembling hand. "I love you." He finally said it. The three words he had been dying to say but he was always held back. He noticed Ryanna trembling and knew she was scared as well. "I left the palace. I'm not going back... I can't." He didn't let go of her, as he ran his left hand through her hair. "I don't belong there. I never did. When I saw everything at the wedding I knew it wasn't right. I felt out of place, I was lost and alone. I wanted to see your face so badly that I was driven to tears. The bond..." he paused as Ryanna's face looked up at him confused. "When we were able to hear each other by thought. It was the sign that we were bonded. But we pushed it away because we were scared. But I'm not scared anymore." 

Trunks wiped another one of Ryanna's tears away and kissed her cheek. Ryanna buried her face in his wet shirt as more tears fell down her face. "I love you Ryanna. I can't ever let you go." Trunks heard her mumble something. He pulled her face from his chest. "What did you say." Ryanna smiled letting one single tear fall from her eyes. "Dance with me Trunks." Trunks smiled and took Ryanna into his arms. The two danced to he song that they had grown to know each other by.

**__**

I sing to life and to it's tragic beauty   
To pain and to strife, but all that dances through me   
The rise and the fall; I've lived through it all   
  
Dedicato a chi l'ha sempre inaridita   
come impossessato, uscita fra le dita   
era sempre gia finita

Trunks swung Ryanna around as the wind and flowers danced with them. Both were smiling and laughing as the wind blew through their hair.

**__**

Canto alla vita   
negli occhi tuoi riflessa   
facile e infinita   
terra a noi promessa   
  
Canto alla vita   
canto a dolce e fiera   
a questo nostro viaggio   
che ancora ci incatena   
  
Ci chiama   
  
Non dubitare mai   
Non dubitare mai   
Non lasciarla mai da sola   
da sola   
... ancora ...   
  
Suddenly Trunks rhythm slowed down and he looked into he eyes of his new found mate. Her caressed her cheek as she smiled at him. "Trunks, I love you too." Trunks smiled at her and captured her lips into a kiss. A kiss that sealed their fate together. They were no longer alone.

**__**

Canto alla vita   
alla sua bellezza   
  
Canto alla vita   
canto a dolce e fiera   
a questo nostro viaggio   
che ancora ci incatena   
  
Ci chiama...  


King Vegeta looked around at his small army. "We are to not return to the palace until we have found my son and that wicken. She is to be punished the moment we get back. Is that understood?" All the guards bowed and took off. Vegeta placed a small smirk on his lips. "We will be rid of this wicken soon enough and I will finally have some sense place into that boys head." 

**__**

Holy shit! Sorry this took so long to be placed up but I've been sick. Hope you like it so far! Review!


	13. Purloin

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Chapter 12: Purloin

It was bright and early in the morning. The cool breeze filled with wet dew blew through an open window of a small but homey cottage. Inside two lovers shared a sweet embrace. One of them stirred and woke as the wind bristled against his skin. He smiled as he looked at the small figure of his mate. Her soft bangs tickled his naked chest and he could feel her breathing ever so slightly. Slowly letting go of her form he carefully removes himself from her embrace and grabs the nearest pair of pants he could find. As soon as he slipped them on he turned back to his lover and smiled. He kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered gently to her. A smile appeared on her face but she remained asleep.

Trunks stretched his sore, stiff muscles with a yawn in the back of his throat. The moment he opened the front door, the sounds of nature surrounded him. Ryanna was right; everything here was beautiful, almost magical. He approached the lake and dipped his hands into the cool clear water and splashed it against his face. Running a hand through his now wet lavender locks he crouched down and watched the sun shimmer against the water and listened to the sound of the vague waterfall. Unknowingly to him, he was being watched. A dark figure took aim with his gun. The spot between Trunks' back and neck was where he was aiming at.

Ryanna had finally gotten up and smiled as she saw Trunks admiring the view outside. Then something caught her attention. The sound of the wind as it blew; it sounded desperate as though danger was coming. At these signs Ryanna paid close attention at her beloved mate. Trunks sipped at some water in his hand. As he did so he heard a faint click. *Boom* A tranquilizer arrow penetrated through his arm and he gave an instinctive growl of pain. The hunter smirked as he approached Trunks. "Well looks like I caught myself a wicken." Trunks looked up with woozy eyes at the hunter's face. The hunter pulled out a Ki collar and was about to place it around Trunks' neck... until.

BAM! Ryanna's foot connected with the hunter's face. She held a large staff in her hands {like Goku's power poll}. As the hunter regained his senses he gave the wicken a glare only to receive several blows with Ryanna's rod. Trunks could barely make out the battle but from what he could tell she was kicking the guy's ass. In a few mere hits the man was out like a light. Ryanna's messy hair played in her face as the wind blew. She turned to Trunks and smiled slightly. She knelt down and plucked the tranquilizer from his shoulder. "Are you all right Trunks?" Trunks gave a lightheaded grin. "Yeah, but where the hell did that come from?" Ryanna blushed a bit. "Well I was taught as a child. When you're a wicken you have to be prepared. The only reason I was caught before was because they had caught me off guard with a tranquilizer, just like you." 

Trunks smiled but winced as his shoulder began to pain slightly. Ryanna put a soothing hand on his shoulder and rubbed lightly. The pain soon halted as Ryanna's gentle fingers stroked the area where the dart had been. Trunks sighed happily and laid down on Ryanna's lap. Ryanna ran her hand along his cheek as he played with the ends of her hair. Not so far into the distance, King Vegeta looked out onto the two lovers. "What is your plan of action Your Majesty?" Vegeta watched as Trunks laughed as Ryanna tickled a sensitive area on his chest. He scowled and snorted. "Do not harm my son, but the wicken I want taken full force. If she puts up a fight, you fight back. But I want her alive."

The guards bowed and began to surround the area. Ryanna laughed at Trunks' expression but then frowned as the same familiar feeling came into her bones. "What's wrong love?" Ryanna shushed him. Trunks' ears listened around them. The snap of a twig and a light braying of a horse caught his attention. "Oh no, my dad, quick in the house!" Both got up fast, but the moment they got up they were surrounded. Trunks was grabbed by two guards and held down to the ground. Ryanna though put up a much bigger fight; she hit and screeched wishing she had grabbed her staff. "Let me go!" She was slapped on the face.

Trunks growled and struggled. "Leave her alone!" "Don't put up a fight son." Trunks turned to his father. Vegeta smirked with two guards at the back of him smirking as well. "Father, let us be, please, show us mercy!" "You fall in love with a wicken, deny the marriage of Princess Nathalie, run away from the castle, and join this... this woman in wicken magic. And you expect me two show you mercy" Trunks snarled. "She's just a normal person like everyone else." Screeches from Ryanna made his head turn to her. The guards had placed a Ki collar onto her neck and he Ki was diminishing. "Oh yeah, a female who doesn't wear shoes, lives in a small shack in the woods, and plays with the forces of nature is a regular person." Trunks snarled again. "Then if we're so inferior why do you even bother to touch us?" 

It was Vegeta's turn to snarl. "I will not let anyone from my blood be consumed into wicken ways. I simply won't allow it." "Then just pretend I was never born." Trunks' eyes were cold and dark as those words came from his mouth. Vegeta didn't move however, and was not intimidated by his son's appearance. "Bring them." Trunks was brought onto a horse and clamped at the hands with irons. Trunks looks back at Ryanna who was trying with all her might to get the collar off her neck. Her eyes looked into his and he was simply torn apart. "This is all my fault."

**__**

Sorry this took so long! I've been a little busy and I'm in a state of writers block. I will work on a rose by any other name, and will soon have it updated.


	14. Set us free

Canto alla Vita: I sing to life

Chapter 13: Set us free

Ryanna let out a scream and ran into the wall. The young wicken was going nuts being surrounded by nothing but metal walls. Tears were at the corner of her eyes as she tried to break the walls down. A cruel laugh caught her ears. One of the metal walls descended and her emerald eyes met with two of the elite guards. "Try and break that wall all you want little one but you'll get nothing but an aching shoulder out of it."

`Ryanna growled and attacked the window, but only to be electrocuted. Ryanna let out an agonizing scream and fell to the ground. Trunks in the meantime screamed as well. Now that he was mated to Ryanna he could feel all her pain. He leaned over on the ground breathing heavily. "Ryanna... what are they doing to you?" He closed his eyes and a picture of Ryanna lying lifelessly popped in his head. 

Tears threatened to fall down his face. "Ryanna please be all right." "The wicken is fine. If she gets hurt it will be her fault not ours." Trunks frowned and turned to his father. Unlike his mate Trunks had been placed into a guestroom surrounded by guards. "You enjoy torturing us don't you? Why couldn't you just let us be?" Vegeta growled. "How many times do I have to tell you brat? I will not have you mating with that girl." 

Trunks smirked. "Well you're too late." Trunks showed his father his neck. Vegeta's eyes went wide. "I'm already mated to her. I feel her pain. I know what she is thinking. What she is thinking is how much she wants to go home. As her mate I want what she wants. And I will do everything in my power to give it to her! Even if I have to kill someone to do it." 

Vegeta stomped out of the room. He yelled at the guards to make sure his son didn't escape. With his cape flowing behind him he climbed the stair to the dungeon area. The two Elite guards laughed as Ryanna resumed to try and break the walls. Vegeta let out a snort. The guards flinched and stood up straight. "King Vegeta, sir..." "what on Earth is she doing?" "She's trying to break the walls your majesty." "And you find that funny?" The guards gulped.

Vegeta ignored them and pressed the intercom. "Wicken! Cease your futile attempts and listen up!" Ryanna stopped struggling and breathlessly looked to the king. She glared and sat down. "You mated with my son?" The guards looked wide-eyed as she nodded. "Approach the window and let me see your neck." With a scowl on her face she did as she was told. Vegeta growled. 'It wasn't a trick. The brat was telling the truth.' "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you are in?"

Ryanna smirked. "I believe I have a right to earn your son. It is in the royal code is it not?" Vegeta grunted. "Yes you do. According to our code you have a right to fight for our son now that you are mated to him." Ryanna's smirk widened. "Here is my proposition my king. If I loose, I will be at your mercy. You are free to do with me what you want... But," Ryanna pushed back some of her tousled hair. "If I win I will stay here at the palace with Trunks. He will be the future king, and I his queen. I will agree to take more lessons from our wife until I am the perfect queen." 

Ryanna placed her hand over her heart and bowed. "Do we have an accord? Either way, you win." Vegeta thought on it then smirked. "Agreed."

**__**

Whew! Been awhile! Hope you like the chapter! Review!


	15. Fight for freedom

****

Canto alla vita: I sing to life

Chapter 14: Fight for freedom

Trunks gawked at his mate. "Your WHAT!!!" Ryanna gave off her childish smile, cocking her head to the side. "I'm going to fight for my right to be your mate." Ryanna was allowed into the prince's chambers to discuss the matter happening the next day. To her dismay he wasn't taking it very well. "Are you crazy, love? You could die!" Ryanna smirked. "So you think that I can handle a hunter but not a few guards." Trunks looked at her confused. "But, back in the forest, they captured you easily." 

Ryanna's smirk widened. "So I fooled you too did I?" Trunks' eyes went wide. "You mean, you were just acting?" Ryanna nodded. "It seemed to work very well." "But why get captured on purpose?" Ryanna touched his cheek. "They weren't going to leave us alone Trunks. I knew they were coming for you. So I made a pact with myself to let them capture us and then get what I want the old fashioned way. By fighting for it." Trunks put his hand over hers. "Your dad knows I can fight. That's why he hasn't killed me yet. He knows I was captured on purpose."

"How? I mean you were captured before." "I was caught off guard remember. Just like you and the hunter." Nodding he sighed. "I'm still worried. I mean what's in it for us if you win... a better question is what's in it for him?" Ryanna looked to floor for a second. "I, I told him... *sigh* I told him I would take lessons from your mother and live in the palace. So now we both get what we want." Trunks looked even more surprised now. "But you're practically giving away your freedom. You'll be giving away everything, your sanity, your life, the magic, the..." He didn't get to finish when Ryanna shut him up with her lips. 

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and when it did a small sigh escaped Trunks' lips. "Trunks the only magic I had was the magic that was taught to me and the magic I got from you." She made him sit down on the bed. Sitting on his lap she grabbed his face and made him look at her. "I don't need anything but you." Trunks put a hand on her arm and the other on her face. "Ryanna, I just..." "No, I won't take no for an answer. I'll be fighting whether you want me to or not." Trunks smiled. "You're stubborn, do you know that?" Ryanna mimicked the smirk. "Of course, I get it from you." Trunks laughed and kissed her again. "Just promise me you'll be careful, and win!" Ryanna laughed.

~The next day~

Vegeta took a seat in the gravity room of his training facility. He chose the strongest of his fighters to compete with the wicken. He had a deep feeling that this fight could get a little messy. His right hand man smirked and chuckled. "This is excellent. The wicken won't stand a chance." "You sound confident in your belief, Nappa." Nappa stopped his chuckling and looked at the prince. "Believe me when I say that this will be no ordinary fight. The girl has hidden power and I can sense it." "Is that why you didn't kill her at first sight?" Vegeta nodded.

The door of the room opened and Trunks walked in escorted by several guards. Following him were two guards hold Ryanna by her elbows. Trunks growled whenever they pushed or pulled her too hard. "Easy son, she'll be alright." Nappa scoffed. "Yeah until the Elites put a dent in that pretty face of hers." Trunks growled again but Vegeta put a hand on his son's shoulder. Ryanna stood in front of them and bowed politely. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" "I made a promise your majesty, a promise to myself that I wouldn't give up without a fight." 

Vegeta nodded and signaled for the first Elite to appear. Ryanna was freed from her chains and put into the center of the ring. Her opponent was big and burly as were most of the saiyan Elites. She smirked and took a fighting stance. "Well now aren't you a sight." The saiyan chuckled. "Now don't think that just because you're a woman I'm going to go easy one yah. I have my orders to use all of my power against you." "Oh don't worry, cause I'm not." Trunks looked on nervously as the signal for the battle to begin commenced. 

__

Cliffhanger! I know what you're thinking. She took this long to update and now she's giving us a short chapter with a cliffhanger. What can I say? I'm evil! MWAHAHAHA! 


	16. The battle

****

Canto alla vita: I sing to life

Chapter 15: The battle

Ryanna smirked as the signal to begin rung. She powered up and a bright blue aura surrounded her body. The Elite cocked an eyebrow. "What is this?" Her smirk widened. "You like it? It's my spirit energy. It will control all of my moves and techniques. Since I'm not q muscle-bound Elite we will have to match fire with spirit." In a flash of light and speed Ryanna punched the Elite hard making him soar onto the other side of the arena. No one could believe his or her eyes, not even Trunks. A 5'7" tall female wicken took down a 6'5" tall powerfully built Elite in one punch. 

The Elite that was supposed to fight Ryanna next was looking at her in horror. Ryanna smiled and motioned for him to come up. He shook his head and took two steps back. Vegeta growled and waved his hand. Two guards took the Elite by the arms and pushed him onto the arena. Ryanna smiled at him. "Are you okay?" The Elite fell to the ground and he covered his head with his hands. "P-please don't hurt me!" Ryanna pouted. "You sound scared." "I'm weak, please spare me." "Aw, don't worry I'll go easy on you." The Elite looked up. "You will?" Ryanna nodded.

The Elite got up and shakily took a position. "You ready? Here I'll let you take the first shot." The Elite nodded, running up he took a sloppy punch which Ryanna dodged and grabbed his arm. She pulled him over her head and slammed him to the ground. He was out like a light. Again surprise came over all of the people in the room. "She is turning my soldiers into circus clowns." Nappa growled and approached the ring. "All right little one it's my turn." Ryanna grinned. "Be my guest." 

Vegeta raised a hand. "If you win this one wicken you win the bet." Ryanna nodded. "Alright... Begin!" Nappa charged at her landing a forcing punch onto her face. Ryanna was sent flying across the ring. She found her balance and landed on her hands and knees. 'Wow, he's not stupid. Guess I'll have to kick it up a notch.' Getting up she charged as well she was caught in a few punches but landed a few. The two exchanged combat in a fierce amount of blows, 

Vegeta looked on in wonder. 'That fighting style, where have I seen it before?' Ryanna yelled out as she powered her spirit energy. Her eyes glowed and she sent herself into the air. Putting her palms out she launched an attack. "Blazer Beam!" Vegeta let out a surprised gasp. 'It can't be!' The attack hit Nappa head on making him fall onto his knees breathing heavily. Ryanna came down and landed a punch in his back. Vegeta didn't pay attention as the battle continued...

~Flashback~

"What do you mean you're leaving?" A teenaged Vegeta asked his friend. The other saiyan was about his same age with dark brown, spiky hair, and dark hazel green eyes. "I'm going away Vegeta. I have found love and I'm going to live with her." Vegeta growled. "Damien, it's more than that. Who is this girl!" Sighing Damien looked at his best friend. "Her name is Rika. She's a wicken healer." "What! You're leaving me for that piece of trash!"

Bowing his head Damien nodded. "I'm sorry Vegeta. You will always be my friend. But, there are some things more important to me." Growling Vegeta watched with a heavy heart as his best friend and sparring partner left the room. "FINE! GO AHEAD! LEAVE YOU INSOLENT BAKA!" He slammed his fists onto the ground. "I don't need you."

~End of Flashback~

With one swift movement Ryanna knocked Nappa out. Her arms were bruised and sweat poured down heavily from her brow. Trunks smiled at her. Vegeta came out of his trance and looked at the girl. She had his fighting style, his looks, and even his smile. Was this the daughter of his former best friend? Ryanna approached the King and bowed. "I believe I have won your highness. May I claim what is rightfully mine?" 

Vegeta looked at the girl. A smile, very faint but still there, placed itself on Vegeta's lips. "Yes, my daughter, you may." Trunks and Ryanna looked at him slightly shocked. It only lasted for a minute before Trunks flung himself at Ryanna and kissed her deeply. "You did it, love!" Ryanna smirked at him. "Well my prince, I guess I'm not as weak as you thought." Vegeta approached them and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. I wish to talk with her alone for a few minutes." Ryanna nodded at the King's request and followed him out of the arena area. 

He took her to the main balcony where there was a beautiful view of the garden and the forest. "So where is your father?" Ryanna looked at him and smiled sadly. "He died when I was ten. My mom died shortly after." She looked at her hands for a moment then back at the King. "So you finally figured it out?" Vegeta nodded. "When I saw your fighting technique, it was the clue I needed." Ryanna smiled. "He spoke of you highly my king. He said though you were departed you will forever remain his friend."

"He was a great man. I always knew that. But when he decided to go gallivanting with his wicken mate I tried to hate him. The key word was tried. I couldn't though. So I decided to hate the wicken instead. I made my commitment to hating them and pursuing them." Ryanna looked out onto the setting sun. "So why keep me around? Why did you allow your son to have me?" Vegeta smirked. "Because you were too much like him." Ryanna smiled. "He missed you too." Vegeta grinned slightly at the girl and put an arm around her. "I may like having you around. Don't get your hopes up though." Both of them laughed and watched the sun set.

WHOA! That was a weird twist! I'm almost done I just have the epilogue to do than I'm done! BYE!!! R&R!


	17. Epilogue: Souls united

****

Canto alla vita: I sing to life

Chapter 16: Epilogue; Souls united

The years went by and Ryanna did as she promised. She stayed in the palace and became the picture perfect Princess Ryanna. In a small ceremony it was announced to the public that she would be the new queen when King Vegeta would ever perish. While the ceremony progressed Trunks kept glancing at Ryanna who stood by his side. She wore a serious frown but as she looked at him she gave him her smile. That smile was the clue Trunks needed to know it was her standing there and not someone else.

When the days grew on he noticed something. Every now and then he caught her looking out a window to the forest where her home had once been. One day he approached her. "Ryanna," she turned to him. "You're not happy are you?" Ryanna cocked her head to the side with a small smile. "I'm content Trunks; I have everything I need right here." "Yes, but are you happy?" Ryanna smiled at him and kissed his lips. It lasted for a short while but it was perfect. "I'm happy. I have you, Trunks. That's all I need."

Trunks sighed and placed his arms around her waist. "Are you sure? I've seen you look out to this place countless of times. Out to your home." "This is my home." Resting her head on his shoulder she breathed in his scent. "It will always be my home as long as you're here with me. How many times do I have to say it to you to make you understand?" Trunks sighed. "I'm just concerned." "Well don't be. Not now at least. When my pregnancy test comes back you can worry. When I'm carrying a child and the next heir to the thrown you can worry. Now though," she paused. "Now is not the time to worry about my happiness or me."

Trunks smiled gently at her. "You are a stubborn one, love." He kissed her temple. "I love you." Ryanna smiled back at him. "As do I you, my prince." 

~

Things didn't change. Ryanna though did later give birth to a son. Little Vegeta Jr. was Ryanna's world next to her beloved mate. But as she watched her son so happy and careless she would look out into the gardens and wonder. She wondered what her little Vegeta would live like if he had grown in the same way she did. One day she decided to see what she missed for so long. She dressed herself in a plain white gown, pale silhouettes, and shoes, and her bright diamond tiara in her hair. Her hair was let down loose and flowed down her shoulders.

In her arms she held little Vegeta. She asked for the guards to leave her alone and then stepped out into the sunlight. She smiled as the bright warm rays hit her face. Too long had she been cooped up in the cold dark castle. Vegeta wiggled in her arms and she smiled. "It's the daylight my son. Isn't it beautiful?" She held out her son to one of the many flowers in the garden. "One day my sweet little Vegeta. You will know this happiness again. It was the life I had before I met your father."

Vegeta grabbed the flower and touched its soft petals. All the while Ryanna smiled. She sat down onto the soft grass and held her son as he admired the many beauties of the world. At the doorway, Trunks had caught her. He sighed sadly. She had sacrificed so much to be with him. Why? Why did she have to love him so much to give away her happiness? Why did he not stop her in the first place. He loved her just as equally as she did him. Why was this any different? So many questions asked, only to be answered in confusion.

A grin appeared on his face as he saw his son sneeze at one of the flowers he had picked. Trunks made his way towards them both. "It's been so long love." Ryanna froze slightly. "So long since our last meeting here, isn't it, love?" Smiling slightly she replied to him. "Yes it has. Four years almost, it's amazing. I never thought I'd miss it this much." Trunks knelt down and hugged her from behind. "Why do you wear such clothing out here, love?" He asked her referring to her shoes and silhouettes. She looked to him noticing his attire. He had unbuttoned the cufflinks at his sleeves. He had discarded his shoes and his hair was not slicked back as it usually was for royal duties.

She chuckled at him. "I'm a proper lady now. I have no need for such behavior." She placed Vegeta down on the ground and let him crawl around in the grass. She stood up and sighed at her mate. "I am a queen." Trunks stood up as well and placed a hand on her cheek. "On the outside, but on the inside your heart belongs with the beating of the wind, water and air. At heart you are the same wicken female I fell in love with. The same female who taught me to live life the way I want it." He kissed her lips. "Just because I am King of this planet doesn't mean I have to be proper all the time."

Ryanna looked down at her feet. She shifted her feet that were placed in her white low heels. Lifting her leg she removed one and then the other and tossed them aside. The silhouettes soon followed them. A smile appeared on her face as she finally felt the prickly grass spread in between her toes. "That feels...... It feels so.... familiar." Trunks smiled at her. "Its called freedom, love." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her into his chest. "Even though we live in a castle and our life is forever shield behind a proper face, our hearts belong together. They belong out here like they were four years ago."

A tear came to Ryanna's face. Trunks wiped it away. "Do you remember, love?" Ryanna looked at him, she bit her lip then turned to where her son was. Vegeta had managed to crawl onto his knees and pick at the dandelions. Ryanna walked over and picked him up. She kissed his head and in a whisper.... she sang.

**__**

Canto alla vita

alla sua belezza

ad ogni sua ferita

ogni sua belezza

Trunks smiled at Ryanna. He walked up to her and hugged her shoulder. Little Vegeta watched in awe as the same soft sound over the distance grew louder as his mother sang.

**__**

I sing to life; and to its tragic beauty

to pain and to strife

and all that dances through me

The rise and the fall; I lived through it all.

Ryanna's life style as a wicken didn't go unnoticed by the world she lived in. As she grew older Trunks and herself convinced some of the other saiyans that wicken life was just another way of life. In their eyes it was the better way of life. It was a lesson well learned and everyone grew on it. When the years passed and the saiyan couple died the dream lived on. Their sprits reunited, in a small cabin house in the middle of the forest. Trunks smiled at Ryanna as her spirit joined his. They held hands and shared a passionate kiss. Around them were their parents and loved ones that had passed. They cheered as the couple reunited. As the old saying goes, their spirits lived on.

THE END

**__**

I'm done!!! Did yah like it? Hope you did. R&R!


	18. BLOOPERS!

****

BLOOPERS!!!

I had one of my fans ask me to do bloopers on each of my stories so I decided to do so. I hope you enjoy them!

CANTO ALLA VITA

Chapter 2: Scene; Ryanna's introduction

ACTION!

The woman cringed and tried to escape. Nusa held tight to her chains as she rattled and struggled to get free. By accident she kicks Nusa in the nuts and he falls to his knees while everyone cracks up. "Pain.... ow.... ow ow ow..."

CUT!!!

Chapter 3: Scene; I wish I wasn't a prince

ACTION!!!

Trunks rolled his eyes and walked towards the balcony. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a prince. Sometimes I wish I were one of them." As he was about to point to the village his hand knocks over a nearby flower vase. Trunks puts his hands to his mouth to stop the laughter. "Oops... did I do that?" The whole cast cracks up.

CUT!

Chapter 5: Scene; A dance for two

ACTION!

Trunks walked towards Ryanna and held her hand as she turned. She looked at him emotionless and curtsied as he bowed. Taking her hand and waist he began to waltz with her. A smile appeared on her face as the gentleness of his movements made them glide across the room. In a spin one of their hands locked but Ryanna fell. Both Ryanna and Trunks laugh nervously. "Can we try that again?"

CUT!

Chapter 6: Scene; Ryanna a princess

ACTION! 

*Knock, Knock! * "Come on in Trunks!" Trunks stepped into the room with Goten. Both of them gapped at Ryanna. She was dressed in a pale blue gown. It had curved sleeves and a neck that cupper her nice size busts nicely. Trunks stares and drools. Goten smirked and waved a hand in front of his face. "Trunks? Yoo-hoo Trunks? HEY TRUNKS VEGETA'S COMING!?" Trunks panics. "TAKE COVER!!!" Falls to the ground and covers his head. Everyone begins to laugh. 

BMRDBGT: *Sighs* CUT!

Chapter 8: Scene; A simple kiss

"Everything will be alright. I promise." Ryanna smiled at the Prince then did something that the Prince did not expect. Leaning over his chest she kissed his warm manly lips softly. Instead of letting go the two continued to make out.

BMRDBGT: CUT! Uh.... guys?

*no response*

BMRDBGT: Yoo-hoo guys? RYANNA!!! TRUNKS!!!

Both fall off the bed. Trunks rubs his head sheepishly. "Uh, sorry Bri, guess we got caught up in the act." 

BMRDBGT: *sighs* NEXT SCENE!

Chapter 9: Scene; Hog tied.

"HAVE YOU LOST ALL YOUR COMMON SENSE?" Vegeta smirked at the boy. "It was your mother's idea, not mine. I have to go along with it though; or else the woman will.. uh will? WOMAN WHAT'S THE NEXT LINE?" "WILL HAVE ME HOG TIED!" "HOG TIED? WHAT THE *censored* DOES THAT MEAN?" 

BMRDBGT: *Smacks Vegeta in the head* DON'T CURSE! THAT'S MY JOB!

Vegeta growls and holds his head. "Stupid woman."

Chapter 11: Scene; So we meet again my prince

With her arms high in the air she dives into the water as everything unfroze. "RYANNA!" Trunks jumped out of his hiding place as her body vanished in the water. Trunks rushed to the water bed up to knee deep water. Ryanna sneaks up behind him and yells, "WHAT'S UP!!!" Trunks screams and falls into the water while everyone laughs their head off.

CUT!

Chapter 15: Scene; Poor Elite

The Elite that was supposed to fight Ryanna next was looking at her in horror. Ryanna smiled and motioned for him to come up. He shook his head and took two steps back. Vegeta growled and waved his hand. Two guards took the Elite by the arms and pushed him onto the arena. Ryanna smiled at him. "Are you okay?" The Elite fell to the ground and he covered his head with his hands. "P-please don't hurt me!" Ryanna pouted. "You sound scared." "I'm weak, please spare me." 

Anonymous: CUT!

BMRDBGT: HEY WHO SAID THAT?! THAT'S MY JOB!

Vegeta: I did stupid woman! How dare you make one of my Elites a chicken? That's a mockery to my race!

BMRDBGT: IT'S MY STORY! I CAN WRITE IT HOWEVER I WANT! *Smacks Vegeta again.* IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE THEN IT'S NO SALARY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! YOU GOT IT!!!

Vegeta: *mumbles* What I do for a lousy three hundred grand a month.

Later that day... 

BMRDBGT: Okay people that's a wrap!

Vegeta: ALLELUIA!!! I NEVER KNEW THE MEANING OF THAT WORD UNTIL NOW!

BMRDBGT: *cocks an eyebrow at Vegeta* okay.... *sighs and mumbles* The things I do for a lousy good review... Ooh that reminds me R&R Please!


End file.
